


Selina 1967

by 4luvofbatsnwarmakeup (thewaynecondition)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaynecondition/pseuds/4luvofbatsnwarmakeup
Summary: Castiel waited until Dean and Sam were asleep to roll out of bed. He slunk quietly into the kitchen and peeked at the calendar Sam tacked to the refrigerator the day before. January 23rd it read. That gave him exactly 24 hours until Dean’s birthday was upon them and he hadn’t thought of a single present that could be worthy of all Dean had done for him in the past few years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2013 when it was cool and expected that everyone write about Dean banging his human!car. I was cleaning off my computer and found this fic just chilling there in the shadows. Dear god, laugh with me.

Castiel waited until Dean and Sam were asleep to roll out of bed. He slunk quietly into the kitchen and peeked at the calendar Sam tacked to the refrigerator the day before. January 23rd it read. That gave him exactly 24 hours until Dean’s birthday was upon them and he hadn’t thought of a single present that could be worthy of all Dean had done for him in the past few years. Aside from stopping the apocalypse, putting up with him when he tried to become God, finding him again when he lost his way, then sticking by him as he recovered from his dangerous albeit hysterical mental break down, Dean was an all-around good friend. He deserved a gift that said so.

Sam had already gotten Dean a present, a few in fact. He’d pulled Cas aside after a particularly easy hunt to show him. Most were gag gifts—a t-shirt that said “I’m gonna make you my witch!” a mug that said “mostly likely to eat” and so on—but then there was the pendant. The amulet that Cas himself deemed worthless in their search for God. The one Sam showed him wasn't exactly the same as that one but it was close. This time it was Ganesh the elephant hanging from the thin string instead of an Egyptian talisman, and the only special power it would have was making Dean feel whole again once it was safely around his neck. Cas quickly deduced that between the three of them, Sam would forever be the best gift giver.

He stands there staring at the calendar until Sam wakes up. The younger Winchester pads over on surprisingly light feet, and pat the angel apologetically on the back.

“Still wracking your brain?” Sam asks.

“I’m…wracking, yes.” Cas rubs his eyes. The gesture is so human, Sam makes him sit down and take a deep breath.

“Look, just get him a tune up for his baby and something ridiculously juvenile that has to do with Batman, he’ll love it. Nothing matters more to him now than that car and nothing mattered more to him when we were kids than convincing me that he was Batman and I had to be Robin.”

The last statement makes Cas chuckle. “Why?”

“Because then he could tell all the girls at school I ran around in just my underwear and knee high boots.”

Cas laughed again, but he had to admit, it wouldn’t be a bad sight. Sam was miles of legs and naturally tanned skin…

“Cas?”

“What?”

Sam smiled knowingly. “Did you hear me?”

“No, I’m sorry. What did you say Robin?”

“Very funny, you’re getting very good at funny. I said get out of here before Dean wakes up or he’ll be suspicious all day and you’ll never get out.”

Cas’ cerulean eyes widened in sheer terror, “But, I’m still...wracking.”

“Just like every other human who ever had to buy a present ever, now go.”

Cas disappeared from his chair sporting one of his trademark pouts but Sam was sure he’d do fine on his own and went to start his day.

 

. . . . .

When hour 24 rolled up Sam plopped Dean into a chair and trotted out the gifts rolled up in newspaper as was tradition. The eldest Winchester actually looked confused for a second before peeking over his enormous little brother’s shoulder and realizing. Oh.

“Since when do we do birthday’s Sammy?”

“Since right now and from now on, we do. I think we deserve a little us time after all the crap and the continuing crap we endure. So here’s to you from me and Cas.”

Dean reached for his first present, then, stopped. “Speaking of Cas, where’s he been all this time.”

Sam pushed the newspaper gifts toward him again. “I don’t know. Just open your presents, I’m sure he’ll be here shortly.”

“Or now,” Dean replied following the harbinger of the sound of wings. Cas appeared behind Sam’s chair a grin on his face.

“Happy Birthday, Dean.”

“Thanks. Where’ve you been?”

“Finding you a suitable present proved…harrowing, but I was successful.”

Sam and Dean both gave him an appraising look. His coat and tie were both in place, and his hands were by his side.

“So where is it?” Sam asked.

Cas lifted his chin and both men followed the direction of his gaze back toward the motel door. There was a woman leaning seductively against it with her hands resting in her pockets. The position accentuated the tightness of her black jeans, the length of her legs disappearing into black biker boots. She rolled her shoulders back, pushing out her perfect breasts from beneath her tight leather jacket, and stretched her neck back. Her skin was the perfect shade of chocolate, and her lovely face was framed by wild wavy black hair that came to rest just above her shoulders. She looked down at Dean with hazel honey eyes and smiled, showing perfectly white teeth, like headlights. Dean was rock hard in his chair, and he was pretty sure he’d heard Sam whimper.

“Cas?” Dean could barely hear his own voice, but the woman at the door did and she stood straight up at the sound of it.

Cas stepped around to the birthday boy’s chair. “Dean, this is Selina. Don’t be shy, you already know her as Baby.”

Dean’s face snapped up to look Cas in the eye and Sam almost fell to the ground in an attempt to get to the window. The spot where Dean had parked the impala was indeed empty.

“Cas,” Sam called, “when I told you to get something for Baby and something to do with Batman…”

“I turned baby into Selina Kyle,” Cas confirmed, “Yes.” He sat in Sam’s seat utterly pleased with himself.

“Catwoman,” Dean squeaked. After dating Cassy, he'd always pictured Selina Kyle like this, never the way she was drawn in the comics, and he never let anyone forget.

“Hi,” she said. She purred and Dean almost came in his pants.

He slid out of the chair and fell to his knees as she approached him and gripped her hips in his hands. She was flesh, real flesh, no steel except in the directness of her gaze. She still smelled like leather, but now she smelled like lemons and earth, like Dean’s favorite air freshener.

“What do you want?” She asked, running lithe fingers through his hair.

“No. I don’t care if it is my birthday; you’ve done everything for me. I’ve crashed you, beaten you--.”

“Rebuilt me, time and time again,” she added kissing his forehead. Her lips sent shock waves through his skin like touching an exposed wire under the hood.

“Still, I want to make it right. I want to give something back to you. Anything you want, just ask for it.”

Selina looked up at the other two men in the room and both nodded at the same time, encouraging her, hoping to know what a car could really ask for. She smirked deviously and looked back down at her beloved owner.

“I was just hoping I could take you for a ride.”

Dean surged up to his feet and took her face in his hands. From her hips to her cheeks his fingers wrapped perfectly around the contours of her body, just like a steering wheel, and when he kissed her he could almost hear her engine revving through the happy moan that escaped her. He pushed her leather jacket off while their lips were still connected, but she pushed him back as he inched up her shirt. She smirked at the confusion on his face and took the shirt off herself.

“How well do you think you know my parts Dean?” She teased, toeing out of her boots and socks. She strolled past him, slinking out of her jeans as she did and leaving them at the foot of his bed. She waited until she knew they were all watching—Sam and Cas hadn’t moved an inch since she started talking—then tipped herself over and crawled to the center of Dean’s bed ass up.

“She always did have a nice trunk,” Sam said.

Selina took off her lacey black bra and draped it over the bedside lamp.

Cas nodded, “And hood.”

Dean stepped in front of her, blocking their view and in seconds, they were gone. Selina laughed.

“You let Sammy work on me before. And Cas well, he’s been naked on this hood.”

“It’ll never happen again.”

She pouted. “But they both had such gentle hands.”

Dean stripped out of his shirt, shoes, and socks. “Is that what you want, Baby?”

Selina wriggled out of her lace panties. The use of her nickname was all it took to refocus the evening. “I already told you what I want.”

Dean shucked off his pants and boxers and strolled over to the bed, erection at attention and ready to go. She moved over so he could lie on his back, supported by the pillows and a motel headboard that was bound to leave dents in the wall. She threw her leg over his hips and sat on his groin content to grind in slow circles so he could feel what was coming to him.

Dean gripped Selina’s hips, loving the way his pale hands looked slotted against her chocolate skin. “How do you know what you’re doing?” He asked. “I mean, are you a virgin?”

She laughed out loud, gripped his erection and slid down on it in one easy motion. “Mmm. Are you kidding? You deflowered my seats on your sixteenth birthday.”

“Oh, yeah.”

Selina rocked her hips forward, clenching her internal muscles around his cock as she did. She didn’t want him thinking about anybody else but her. He moaned and gripped her tighter.

“You jealous, Baby?” He asked.

She bounced on his cock until he was crying out and reaching up to use her breasts as handlebars. He always was a handsy driver. Ten and two at all times. She stopped, twined their fingers and held them over his head. He was trembling.

“Should I be jealous, Baby?”

He shook his head unable to speak. A light film of sweat was forming on his skin and she watched the light bounce off of him like it did in the summer when he drove with all of the windows down.

She rocked her hips harder and harder, sometimes in a circle, sometimes up and down, until she’d worked herself into frenzy. She was moaning and tightening up and she could feel herself losing whatever pretense of control she had.

“Come on, Baby,” Dean encouraged her with his eyes screwed shut and his knees pushed up to keep her squarely in place as she moved faster and faster.

“Dean!” She called out his name and released one of his hands. It immediately went to her hair. He gripped as tight as he would speeding down a rain slick highway and looked her in the eyes.

“Let me take the wheel, Baby.”

Selina released his other hand and he released her hair. He hooked his arms beneath her thighs and lifted her bodily before dropping her back down onto his cock. He thrusted upward every time he dropped her, harder and harder until she was coming, calling out his name, and squirting across his thighs. He pushed back inside her and thrusted a dozen more times before following her over the edge. She leaned against his chest, and stretched like a cat that’d been rubbed well. She had.

Dean lifted her face and kissed her, pressing his tongue against hers and nipping at the corners of her mouth.

“Thank you,” he said.

Selina brushed her fingers through his hair again, and memorized the shade of his eyes, the softness of his skin.

“ I love you,” she said and was gone.

Dean rolled out of bed and ran to the window. The impala was back in her spot, pretty as ever.

“I love you too, Baby.”


End file.
